


冬日恋锅

by Reddleeeee



Category: Bus Gamer, Saiyuki (Anime & Manga), Saiyuki Gaiden, 最湯記, 最遊記
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddleeeee/pseuds/Reddleeeee
Summary: 最汤记一起吃火锅
Kudos: 1





	冬日恋锅

悟空觉得，吃饭是世界上最让人幸福的事情。

他喜欢任何食物，喜欢任何美味的酸甜苦辣进入口腔触动味蕾时令人战栗的欣喜，喜欢食物被牙齿咬碎后滚落腹中带来的充沛饱腹感。世界上怎么会有吃饭这么让人幸福的事情，有时候单纯的男学生会真切地为这个问题感到困扰。

三藏家的人也为一件关于吃的事情感到困扰，那就是悟空为什么那么能吃。严格说起来，他的体格算是很小的，个子矮，骨架也小。尽管全身都是硬邦邦的肌肉，脱掉上衣会露出肚子上一块块深刻的腹肌，但那些肌肉都紧巴巴地附在骨头上，乍一眼看下去还是个精瘦精瘦的小猴子。

如果说现在正是长身体的时候，吃得多了点那也无可厚非，但悟空的饭量从小就惊人的大。同样大的碗，九岁的悟净吃一碗，四岁的悟空能吃掉三碗，甚至八戒刚入赘到三藏家时，常常为悟空的肠胃健康感到担心。

但是悟空本人对这方面毫无戒心，只要想吃，就只管把干瘪的胃填满。所以只要是给他食物的人，他都会产生一种最真诚的感激和喜爱。同样的，只要想吃，就开口去要。

这个家里做饭好吃的人太少了。按照悟空的记忆顺序来排名，首先是卷帘，然后是八戒，而卷帘做的料理又因为年代久远得到了记忆的美化，似乎是世界上最好吃的东西。大胃的属性稍微显露的时候，卷帘工作不久，还时常呆在家里，所以只要稍微感到饿了，悟空就要去拉卷帘的衣角。有一个画面他永远无法忘记，就是卷帘为他做玉子烧的样子。

“你这小子，也太能吃了吧，真的吸收了吗？”卷帘的语气介于担忧和吃惊之间，走到厨房系上围裙，“玉子烧吃吗？”

“吃！”小豆丁把两只手举起来。

卷帘从冰箱里拿出三只鸡蛋，想了想又拿了第四只。他把蛋打在一只碗里，加入牛奶和其他调味料，手握筷子迅速搅动，发出哗啦的声音。悟空把食指含在嘴里，他那时候矮得连灶台都够不到，还聚精会神地看着白色的碗底。将蛋液搅拌均匀之后卷帘开火，倒油，用手背试了试油温，一气将蛋液倒进油锅中，哗！

蛋液在热油上啾啾叫着，细细的声音使年幼的悟空感到雀跃。“要看，我要看——”他拍打着灶台的边缘，高声说着。但卷帘正忙着用筷子戳破蛋液上的气泡，腾不出手来抱他：“等一下等一下，很快就好了——”

“呜……”

悟空抓着桌沿。发出委屈的声音。生的蛋液是怎样变成甜甜软软的玉子烧的，对只有四岁的小孩子来说是堪比宇宙诞生的终极问题，他是为厨房的魔法感到好奇，而不是为吃到玉子烧而心焦。于是他努力踮起脚尖，伸长脖子，把脑袋伸过灶台，这时卷帘正好拿起过来，一甩一甩地把凝固的蛋饼像叠被子似的卷起来。悟空仰起脑袋，跟着卷帘抖锅的频率上下抖动身体。

突然腋下伸过来一双手，抓紧了他，把他抱起来。悟空惊叫一声，看见卷帘锅里已经叠整齐的蛋卷。

“噢，天蓬，你怎么出来了？”卷帘又加上一层蛋液，“闻到香味出来的吗？”

“是哦。”天蓬回答说，小幅度地晃动悟空的身体，“变重了呢，悟空。”

“每天吃这么多东西，不重就怪了。”

被讨论者并没有出声。他专注地看着锅里金色的蛋液，它们因为加热呈现出些微白色，逐渐从原来艳丽发桔的金转为和煦的黄调，啵啵地长出气泡，活泼地鼓动着。

“在做什么？”

悟净走过来，贴在天蓬身边看着：“小猴子又饿了吗？”

“是的。来抱一下，小哥哥。”天蓬不容抗拒地把悟空塞到悟净面前。

“哥哥！”悟空朝悟净伸开双手，小哥哥脸一热，把弟弟接过来，让他像无尾熊一样挂在自己身上。

卷帘愉快地笑起来。“小哥哥也要吃吗？”他问道，把最后叠好的蛋卷放到砧板上。悟净目不转睛地看着长长的蛋卷被切成可爱的小块，随意地嗯了一声，怀里的悟空却挣动起来。

“啊！……呀！”他叫嚷着，软乎乎的手掌啪一声打在哥哥脸上。

兄弟不睦的根源也许就是那次被分食的玉子烧，直到现在悟空最不高兴的就是悟净老跟他抢吃的，而且最烦人的是明明他自己已经吃饱了，却还故意要抢他的——盘子里面最后一口，都是悟空的，这是三藏家的法律，制定者是悟空自己，尽管谁也没有承认。

正因如此，悟空对火锅的情感才比较复杂。一般来说这种大家聚在一起吃的饮食，只要吃得最快，就能吃到最多，但同时也会面临被蟑螂河童觊觎的危险，抢食时情绪足够激烈了就容易打起来，又会招来三藏的纸扇暴击。

但是现在掌管厨房的八戒似乎很喜欢给大家准备火锅，特别是到冬天的时候，他会喜悦地搬出在超市找到的最大的锅，说，又到了大家热闹地聚在一起吃热乎乎的火锅的季节。

热闹吗？确实是，热闹到让人焦虑的地步。

悟净曾私下里跟悟空吐槽过，说是因为三藏这个甩手掌柜的缘故，八戒才为澡堂的事每日操心而不愿意费心做饭。“而且，”悟净神神秘秘地凑近悟空的耳朵，“我觉得三藏拿纸扇打我们时他笑得可开心了。”

万万没想到，八戒的笑声从背后传来，吓得悟净头上的两根触角直愣愣地指着天。

“怎么会有这种事呢？对吧，悟空？”

少当家和善地笑着，悟空不明白自己的身体为什么动也不能动。

那么毫无例外的，这年的冬天也还是吃火锅。

火锅也确实有很多种，但因为家主的三藏嗜甜，餐桌基本还是被寿喜烧长期占领。也正是因为三藏嗜甜的缘故，悟空家里的寿喜烧以前比其他地方的都要甜上两倍，八戒来了之后才调整到勉强可以被称为正常的程度。不过悟空从小吃这个也吃惯了，没有什么意见。但悟净在这方面就很刚烈，也是因为他并非从小受三藏的荼毒，对甜也不感冒，每次吃寿喜烧都愤世嫉俗，非得三藏给他一扇子才知道闭嘴。

这天下午，悟空跪在金蝉的灵位前，放上新买的肉包。热气蒸腾起来，令照片上的面孔变得模糊又温暖。金蝉的五官端正，神情有些冷淡，带点生人勿近的意味，但他的头发看起来十分柔软。悟空开始回想，希望金蝉的形象重新回到心里。可是那时候他还那么小，金蝉在他心里的标志永远是那头太阳一样的金发，他曾不小心拉断金蝉的头发，被三藏打了手心。说起这个，三藏的头发似乎并不像金蝉一样，若说到太阳，悟空首先想到的，唯一想到的，仍然是金蝉。他看着金蝉的相片，那张脸同三藏的应该是相同的，但仍然给悟空不一样的氛围。

悟空取出一张照片，把它放在金蝉的旁边。那是他今早意外从柜子里翻出来的，记录着许多年前的事情。也是一个冬天，金蝉带着他同卷帘与天蓬去神社参拜。金蝉将长长的金发束成辫子，穿着毛茸茸的白色外套，因为与他身高相差太多而需微微斜下肩膀来牵他，一直到肩膀和脖子都酸痛不堪，才把他抱了起来；悟空自己戴着一顶太大的帽子，上面有两个大大的毛球，看起来就很重。他依稀记得自己好几次想脱下帽子，金蝉却不允许，于是他不得不一直用手扶着。

悟空记得，以前吃寿喜烧时，他总是坐在金蝉的膝盖上。奇怪的一点是，无论是围嘴也好任何防护措施也好，全部都准备万全，却还是无法阻止食物从他嘴里落下来，掉在金蝉身上，而金蝉总是穿着白色的衣服，洁净的颜色无法避免地被汤汁和油渍弄脏。金蝉训斥他，他便哭了起来，让金蝉手足无措。卷帘想把他抱走，他却死死抓着金蝉，鼻涕流进嘴里。后来还是金蝉替他揩干净脸，继续喂他吃饭。再后来，金蝉逐渐养成了在火锅时穿黑色裤子的习惯。

正出神着，后面传来了脚步声。“悟空。”八戒刚采购回来，将花喃的灵台收拾干净，摆上她爱吃的东西。

“啊，八戒！去买食材了吗？”

“是的。放在厨房了，要看一看吗？”

这个家里现在没有女人，男人一多，吃的肉就多。八戒买回来的食材除了几把走过场一样的蔬菜，其余就全都是牛肉。肉已经被切成薄片，以非常柔顺的姿态互相交叠，表面是鲜艳的红色，夹杂肉感的粉红，并且分布白色的纹理，泛出湿润的水光。这样的肉片看在悟空眼里，竟然有种娇嫩花瓣的错觉。他现在已经高过灶台，还要矮下身来紧紧的盯着那些牛肉，忍不住咽了口唾沫，想象它们熟透后丰厚的棕色以及柔嫩的口感。

“不要生吃噢，悟空。”

“不会吃啦。”

“那就好。”不知何时出现的天蓬拉开冰箱，取出一罐啤酒，“不要全部吃完，给卷帘留一些吧。”

“但是他的飞机好像晚点了诶……不知道今晚能不能赶上吃饭呢？”

“这样啊……”天蓬露出若有所思的神情。

对于小天，悟空也有一个关于吃的疑问。很多时候，谁也不知道天蓬有没有吃饭，或者干脆说，很多时候，谁也不知道天蓬有没有好好活着，也许大作家只需要一间六叠的房间、一台电脑和永远抽不完的香烟就能活下去。原本他在三藏家也算米虫一样的定位，可是他的饭量也跟米虫一样小，更多时候就像一株能够在昏暗中进行光合作用来自养的神奇植物，自然没有谁会为他吃的几颗米斤斤计较，反而常常为他的饮食担忧不已。在这个家里，大概也只有常常处在世界另一端的卷帘明白天蓬是如何新陈代谢的。

等到饭点又过一小时，卷帘还是没有到家，也没有收到他的任何消息。可是家里连锅都没有热。男人饿起来是很可怕的，男猴子饿起来更可怕，没有人愿意靠近被饥饿感折磨的悟空。他躺在饭桌下面，坚持不懈地、绝望地呐喊着“肚子饿了”这四个音节，却仍然像划水一样划动四肢，继续消耗所剩无几的能量，声音逐渐虚弱下去，却倔强地将独属于他的四字魔咒不加停歇地嘶叫下去。都饿得发昏，没有人再去搭理他，反而是在某一瞬间，理所当然地围拢到饭桌前来。八戒把早就清洗好的食材摆上桌，点火热锅，放上几块绵密油润的黄油。膏体在温度中吱吱作响，逐渐融化，散发出温厚咸甜的乳香。乳制品也是牛身上掉下来的，换算一下就是牛肉的一部分，它的香气让悟空有了力气，也有了希望和快乐，不禁发出长长的感叹，同样恢复精神的悟净给了他一下，让他闭嘴。

悟空坐起来，满怀希冀又神情地凝视着发热的锅子。黄油完全融化，油脂铺在锅底闪闪发光。“快点！”家主暴躁地催促，少当家将葱段放进锅中，立刻听见噗滋噗滋的响声。白嫩的葱有着浅绿的边缘，看起来温和又可爱，独有的香味同乳香混合在一起，让悟空眼里有了泪光。

“八戒，快放牛肉吧！牛肉！”

“是啊，牛肉！”

两兄弟深深地注视着煮夫。

“是，是。”八戒的声音夹杂着无奈和愉快。他把颜色鲜亮的牛肉倒进锅中，哗！紧接着是热闹的沙沙声，就跟收音机接受不良时发出的电流音似的，却因为牛肉的颜色而变得充满活力。玫红的肉片经过翻炒，逐渐转为深厚的褐色。这种褐色会让人联想到土地，或者说田地，蕴藏着生长的力量和最直观的食物想象，并因为肉类的油脂香气而变得野性十足，再加上没熟的部分仍然保留着粉红，难以消除的艳丽印象似乎能勾起最原始野蛮的食欲。

调好的汤汁被倒入锅中，气泡的咕嘟声加入合唱，所有的声音分子立刻变得质朴又沉稳。八戒把一层薄薄的素菜铺在上面，白净透亮的魔芋丝同金针菇，表面被划开花纹的香菇，橘红的胡萝卜块以及青嫩嫩的白菜，火锅的颜色立刻俏丽丰富起来。八戒盖上透明的锅盖，漂亮的颜色被蒸汽模糊。

谁也不准备接纳健康的蔬菜，雄性的本能叫嚣着要咬开肌肉纹理，吮吸深处的油脂，将肉片吞入腹中。八戒返回厨房去准备米饭和作蘸料用的鸡蛋时，几个男人已经揭开锅盖，用筷子拨开上面的蔬菜，真刀真枪地抢夺下边尚未完全熟透的牛肉。争抢的吵闹声音让八戒赶紧重回餐桌，却发现这里已经成为战场，手一抖差点打翻装满碗碟的托盘。死死压制住把搅拌好的蛋液泼到他们脸上的冲动，他跪下来，憋着气，重重的地把米饭和蛋液放到每个人的面前。悟空和悟净的筷子在锅子上方打架，噼啪作响，和两个人斗嘴的声音混在一起着实叫人心烦。三藏镇定自若地夹起一大叠牛肉，顺走几团变软的魔芋丝，重回战场时迅速夹走天蓬筷子下面的肉。

“哎呀。”天蓬保持着笑容，夹起另一片肉。八戒正好把盛蛋液的碗放在他前面，他把那片战利品放在里面蘸了蘸，举到八戒面前。

“啊——”

“诶？给我的吗？这……”

“没事。来，啊——”

虽然有些难堪，但是挂着金色蛋液的牛肉散发出难以抗拒的香气，八戒还是张开嘴来。“啊——”

舌头感受到幸福的一瞬间，门铃响了起来。八戒保持着张开嘴微微伸出舌头的姿势，滑滑的蛋液流到嘴唇上。众人的动作都停滞住，空气中很有些风雨欲来的压迫。开门的话一定会迎来另一份幸福，可是也意味着去开门的人将要失去几片牛肉，这是亏本生意，至少有三人是这么想的。

天蓬把筷子往八戒喉咙里一戳：“去开门吧。”

然而出乎意料的，门被打开后出现的并不是他们所预料的人。来人穿的单薄，一件背心外套着外套，长得挡住眼睛的刘海在刺骨的夜风中不断晃动。

“哟。”他对八戒说，戴满戒指的手往屋里一晃算是给家人打过招呼。

“伸哥！”悟空叫了一声，被悟净从筷子里揪走一块肉。

伸人熟门熟路地往厨房走，一点都看不出不着家的样子，经过悟空身边时还在他脑袋上揉了一把。

“好冷呀，伸哥！”

“伸人先生（伸人さん），记得要先洗手——“

伸人搓了搓手，直接从消毒柜取出碗和筷子，八戒看在眼里，小小地叹了口气。餐桌上的气氛冷却了些许，但冷却剂本人并不在意。“卷帘还没回来？”他在天蓬身边的空位一屁股坐下，然后想起什么似的看着天蓬。

“我坐这儿可以吧？”

“可以噢。”天蓬正忙着翻找迅速减少的牛肉，“快吃吧，很快就要被抢光了。”

伸人发出意味不明的哼笑，随意地夹起几块已经烧入味的葱段。

“你还知道回来。”

三藏的语气听不出什么情感倾向。他把一大坨蛋黄酱挤在蛋液里，噗叽一声。

“别这么冷淡，老爷子。卷帘没有回来，我可回来了。”

伸人答得慢条斯理。他常年离家，算得上是杳无音讯，只是谁看到他都知道是个小混混，所幸向来没被卷进过什么不干净的事件，也从不向家里要钱，现在大家都由得他自生自灭。不过这个家庭也许从根本上就亲情淡薄，不够相亲相爱，兄弟吵架和纸扇敲头的声音每天响起百八十遍，对于伸人，也只是因为许久不见感到生疏而已。要是同在一个屋檐下熟络起来，一定也是多得让耳朵起茧的冷嘲热讽。

“伸哥最近在干什么？”悟空大口吞吃肉片和米饭，堆得高高的米饭极快地变得平坦，可他似乎并没有被饭呛住的危险。某种意义上伸人是个流浪的男人，而流浪对年轻的男孩儿来说是个致命的单词，总是会抱有向往。

“嗯——参加了一场，street fight？那种感觉的。”

“哇……”

跟吃饭的悟空说话是件很好玩的事情，他能在塞满嘴巴的同时勉强清晰地表达自己的意思。为什么他能吃下这么多东西？伸人不可免俗地开始思索这个问题，觉得这个毫无戒心又钟情于食物的小孩就跟单纯的小狗似的。三藏跟他有一搭没一搭地说着话，让伸人感受到年龄的隔阂。

是年龄的隔阂，还是时间的隔阂？他吞下已经被煮老的牛肉。时常不回来的结果就是每次珍贵的归家都会让他对家人的变化感到新奇。年幼的似乎稍微变得成熟，而年长地却越发显得幼稚，只是恐怕难以同新晋煮夫混熟，岁月就像面前的食物一样不断消失。

吃过一轮，八戒重新加入汤汁和食材。吃得半饱的男人丧失了大部分攻击性，夹菜的动作都变的轻松随和。悟净精神抖擞地抱怨寿喜烧过分的甜味，把湿淋淋的肉片在空中甩动，汤水溅得到处都是。

“还有啊，吃寿喜烧蘸蛋黄酱，老爷子你真是个天才！”

“悟净，别这样把周围都弄脏了——”

“不愿意吃就给我别吃！”

家主青筋跳动，一把纸扇甩过去让长孙闭了嘴。他的蛋液已经被全部用完，换成纯粹的蛋黄酱。

吃过两轮，男人们饱得差不多。之前加入的蔬菜无人光顾，已经被煮烂，直到最后都黏在锅底。伸人再一次出门去，三藏因为锅底变咸而打开甜牛奶，读着早晨没来得及看的晨报；悟空还在吃，而悟净觊觎着悟空筷子里的食物，抢下之后却并不打算吃。

“不要再欺负悟空了，悟净。”八戒叹了口气。“不知道卷帘今晚还能回来吗？再这样下去，他就什么都吃不到了。”

“悟空，不是叫你给卷帘留一些吗？”天蓬轻轻把悟空的筷子挑开。

“哦哦……”

“没有关系哦悟空，还剩一点。”八戒说。

卷帘回家的时候，将近凌晨一点。他拖着行李箱和长枪短炮的摄影器材，从外套内袋翻出钥匙串，借着微弱的光线努力辨认家门钥匙，没想到门却突然被打开。

“欢迎回来。”天蓬倚靠在门板上，“我听见你掏钥匙的声音了。”

“真是细心。这么晚还没睡吗？”

三藏已经睡下了，剩下两个孙子辈的在饭桌前趴着，也已经睡着，呼噜声此起彼伏，而八戒正把食材上刚刚包好的保鲜膜掀开，重新开了火。

卷帘挨着天蓬坐下，闻见寿喜烧的香味。炖煮已久的汤底只剩下酱油味，甜味不足，不过卷帘并不介意，用筷子把粘在锅底的肉渣和蔬菜糊撬出来放进嘴里：“哎，饿得我差点没能走回来。”

被他吵醒，悟净伸手挠了挠头发，迷迷糊糊地抬起脸来，看见津津有味舔着筷子头的卷帘，打了个哈欠便去拍弟弟的脑袋。

“喂猴子，起来再吃一顿。”


End file.
